Stones
by GriffKillsMe
Summary: Nachdem das Heilmittel in Damons Hände gelangt ist, steht für diesen fest, dass Elena es bekommt. Er weiß, dass sie schon immer ein menschliches Leben wollte - nur will sie es inzwischen nicht mehr nur für sich allein. Da erklärt Damon ganz unverhofft, es ebenfalls zu nehmen und zusammen mit ihr glücklich zu werden...
**Stones..**

* * *

 _If our ship does sink, we will follow it like stones_

 _and from the wreckage build a home.._

* * *

 ** _Dieser Oneshot beginnt nach 6x17 und erfordert demzufolge Wissen bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Viel Spaß!_**

* * *

 **Elenas PoV**

Was mochte ihn beschworen haben, diesen Augenblick?

 _„In fünf Jahren, alles, was ich da sehe…das bist du. Du hast deine gesamte Zukunft vor dir und ich will, dass du sie leben kannst. Ich will, dass du in einer Großstadt wohnst und Chirurgin bist und eine Familie hast."_ Meine Vorstellung von einem Leben, wie es in fünf Jahren sein würde. Nein, falsch. Der Traum eines Lebens, wie ich es mir nur zu gern vorstellte. Ein Leben, wie es hätte sein können und gleichzeitig ein Leben, das ich niemals würde führen können – bis jetzt. Ich könnte tatsächlich leben, ich könnte sein, wer ich sein wollte, lebendig, _menschlich_. Durch das Heilmittel.

Nicht nur ich, jeder hatte es verloren geglaubt. Die einmalige Möglichkeit, in eine Zukunft als Mensch zu blicken, vergab ich an Katherine. Katherine, die ich immer gehasst hatte, Katherine, die jetzt tot war. Vielleicht war diese neue Chance gerade aus diesem Grund entstanden, vielleicht auch nicht. Es spielte nicht länger eine Rolle, wie, woher und weshalb. Die Frage war, wohin. Und wer. Denn ich wollte diese Chance, ich wollte sie so sehr, wie ich nicht in der Lage war, es zu beschreiben. Nur war ich nicht länger allein und die Wahl dieser Chance nicht länger nur meine Entscheidung. Denn wie immer ich wählte, veränderte ich auch das Leben anderer. Das meiner Freunde, das meines Bruders...und _Damons_. _„Es hat mir eine Heidenangst eingejagt. Ich hatte Panik. Weil ich ein Idiot bin und ein Egoist und weil ich dich so sehr liebe und dich nicht verlieren will…"_ Wusste er nicht, dass auch ich ihn liebte? Und dass ich ihn ebenso wenig verlieren wollte? _Es ist alles so kompliziert – wir werden es jemand anderem geben_ , hatte ich kurzerhand beschlossen. Es gab sicher eine Reihe von Vampiren, die so einiges für einen Neuanfang geben würden. Das hatte ich ihm so gesagt, aber wie Damon nun einmal war, blieb er stur. Er bestand darauf, dass ich es nahm, obwohl er wusste, dass ich es nicht ohne ihn konnte. Dass ein Leben für mich keinen Sinn machte, wenn er kein Teil davon war. Bis zu diesem Augenblick. Denn ich hatte erwartet, dass er so weitermachen würde. Dass er es mir aufzwingen wollte, dass er weiterhin diskutieren würde, bis ich einverstanden war. Sogar, dass er es mir gewaltsam einflößen würde, wenn ich mich weigerte, hätte ich glauben können. Alles, nur nicht das. _„Du wirst das Heilmittel nehmen, Elena…und ich ebenso."_

Damon wollte ebenfalls keine Zukunft ohne mich, ja. Weil er mich liebte, war ich mir dessen bewusst. Aus diesem Grund wollte ich nicht über seinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden, denn das könnte ich nicht ertragen. Er hingegen schon. Damon fällte diese Entscheidung ohne mich, dachte nicht einmal daran, ob es mir gefallen könnte. Oder ob es überhaupt möglich war. Aber für einen Moment war mir das völlig egal gewesen. Ich hatte geschwelgt in dieser Vorstellung, dass es wirklich so sein könnte. Hatte ihn wiederentdeckt, meinen _Traum_ , meinen _verlorenen Traum._ Er war so greifbar, so nah, als könnte ich ihn tatsächlich berühren, wenn ich nur die Hand danach ausstreckte. _„…ich werde auch wieder ein Mensch sein."_ Und nicht nur das. Er würde zwar Damon bleiben, aber er würde auch mein Damon bleiben. Er könnte mein Mann sein, mein Ehemann, vielleicht sogar der Vater meiner Kinder. Er könnte der letzte Mensch auf dieser Welt sein, der meine Hand hielt, kurz bevor ich meine Augen für immer schließen würde. Er könnte mich glücklich machen. Und ich ihn. Aber wusste auch er, dass es das bedeutete? Wusste er nach so vielen Jahren des Vampirdaseins, was es hieß, menschlich zu sein? Verletzlich? Sterblich? Ich zweifelte daran, dass er es ernst meinte, als er sagte, er würde das Heilmittel mit mir nehmen. Auch Silas war menschlich geworden, was bewies, dass wir tatsächlich gemeinsam ein normales Leben würden führen können. Nur war ich nicht sicher, ob Damon das überhaupt wollte. Ich hatte Angst davor, dass er viel mehr verlor, als er dazu gewann. Dass er das menschliche Leben nicht genug schätzte, um seine jetzigen Fähigkeiten und die Unsterblichkeit einfach aufzugeben. Ich hatte Angst, dass er einen Rückzieher machen könnte, wenn es für mich bereits zu spät war.

 _„Wir würden so viel mehr aufgeben, wenn wir das nicht machen würden. Ich habe so viele Leben gelebt, Elena, aber für nur ein einziges mit dir würde ich sie alle eintauschen."_ Dass er mir Mut machen wollte, gab mir etwas Sicherheit, doch es trübte nicht meine Angst. Denn im Gegensatz zu ihm wollte ich das alles schon seit dem Tag, an dem ich zum Vampir wurde. Ich vermisste es, ich vermisste alles daran. Aber Damon nicht. Damon war impulsiv und rücksichtslos _„…und auf ewig in dich verliebt. Ganz gleich, wie lange das auch sein mag. Und das Heilmittel wird nichts daran ändern, Elena. Ich bin bereit, mich mit dir der Realität zu stellen…bis dass der Tod uns scheidet."_ Nein. _Das Heilmittel…_ Meine Erinnerungen, sie kamen zurück. _„Ich liebe dich." …ich liebe dich._ Meine Erinnerungen…

„Was?"

Damon sah mich mit seinen blauen Augen an, als könnte er mir damit meine Gedanken aus dem Kopf ziehen. Er wirkte aufgeregt, würde es jedoch nie zugeben, wenn ich ihn danach fragte. Tatsächlich glaubte ich sogar, dass er sich regelrecht fürchtete. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was in mir vorgegangen war, nachdem ich das Heilmittel genommen hatte. Er wusste nicht, dass ich meine Erinnerungen zurückerlangte. Dass ich alles Verlorene wiederfand. Und er wusste nicht, dass ich meine Meinung geändert hatte. Noch nicht.

„Wir hatten bereits diese Unterhaltung, Damon. Über das Heilmittel…auf der Insel."

„Was?", wiederholte er sich, als hätte er kein Wort verstanden. Er zögerte, aber dann wusste er, worauf ich hinauswollte: „Das war etwas vollkommen anderes. Und das ist ewig her…"

Obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass diese Diskussion zu keinem vernünftigen Ende kommen würde und noch dazu im völlig falschen Augenblick begonnen worden war, ließ ich mich darauf ein: „Ach ja? Denn ich erinnere mich daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen! Du hast mich einfach stehen gelassen, weil du nicht wolltest, dass ich deine Meinung ändere – weil du das hier nicht willst."

Er verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper, als würde die Wahrheit nun an ihm abprallen. Als hätte er eine Rüstung übergezogen, die ihn davor schützte, dass ich ihn damit konfrontierte. Er trug sie, wann immer ein ernstes Thema zu besprechen war. Damon wich meinem Blick aus, ignorierte mich sogar, und machte mich damit nur noch wütender. …aber auch trauriger.

„Du hast das nicht durchdacht.", stellte ich trocken fest und bemerkte erst, nachdem ich es laut ausgesprochen hatte, was das eigentlich bedeutete. Es bedeutete, dass er - wenn er sich denn dazu entschieden hatte - nicht menschlich wurde, weil er es wollte. Er tat das, weil _ich_ es wollte und weil er mich zu sehr liebte, um mir meinen Traum zu verweigern. Damon wusste, dass es für mich nichts größeres, schöneres gab, als dieses Leben, das ich nun als Mensch führen konnte. Und er hatte weit genug gedacht, um festzustellen, dass dieser Traum nur mit ihm Wirklichkeit wurde. Nur wollte ich nicht, dass er handelte, weil ich ihn in gewisser Hinsicht dazu zwang. Oder weil er sich dazu gezwungen fühlte. Ich wollte, dass er es wollte. Ich wollte, dass er uns eine Chance gab, als Menschen. Dass er dem Menschsein eine Chance gab…eine zweite.

„Was?", fragte er, und nun fühlte ich mich in einer Endlosschleife gefangen: „Nein!" Wie erwartet, stritt er es ab.

„Du glaubst also, dass du das hinbekommst? Du glaubst, dass du ein menschliches Leben ertragen könntest? Denn wenn ich eines ganz sicher nicht will, dann dass du es mir für den Rest unseres Lebens übel nimmst. Dass wir nicht glücklich sein können, weil du nicht glücklich bist. Weil du etwas anderes verloren hast, das du liebst."

Ich schlitterte in diese Situation, ohne es überhaupt zu wollen. Dass ich begreifen konnte, dass Damon vielleicht gar kein Mensch sein wollte, war mir erst möglich, indem ich das Heilmittel nahm. Vorher wäre mir dieser Gedanke niemals gekommen, schließlich hatte ich meine Erinnerungen an alles zuvor gelöscht – alles, das mit Damon zu tun hatte und positiv war. Ich hatte nie gewollt, dass ich hier landete, unsicher, ob ich weitermachen konnte, damit, wie es nun gekommen war. Ich wollte dieses Leben nicht allein, dennoch begann ich nun, zu zweifeln, ob es noch richtig war, es zu zweit zu führen. Ich wollte Damon, aber ich wollte ihn auch davor bewahren, einen entscheidenden Fehler zu begehen. Und nun stachelte ich ihn an und riskierte, dass er sich womöglich wirklich eingestand, dass er so nicht leben konnte.

„Weil ich das Vampirdasein liebe? – Moment, warte…hatten wir das nicht schon? Ich meine, ja, natürlich, ich liebe es, ein Vampir zu sein. Ich habe vor dir zugegeben, dass ich alles daran mag, aber ich habe gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr zurück will, wenn ich mich für das Gegenteil entscheide. Und hier, ich habe mich entschieden, also wo liegt das Problem? Ich liebe dich wesentlich mehr als das Wissen, auf ewig in einer schwarzen Lederjacke gut aussehen zu können."

Diese Antwort kam nicht gerade wie aus dem Gewehr geschossen, aber sie klang als stammte sie tatsächlich von ihm. Aus dem Grunde seines Herzens… Nur reichte das nicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl, er überspielte etwas, veränderte sich selbst für mich, obwohl ich ihn so wollte, wie er war.

„Okay, gut. Was ist mit Stefan, was denkt er?"

„ _Bitte?_ Ist mir doch egal, was Stefan denkt! Ich habe mich entschieden. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er mir Schuldgefühle einredet und mich dadurch umstimmt.", schoss er sofort zurück, aber auch das reichte mir nicht. Er reagierte patzig, wie es immer war, wenn er sich bevormundet fühlte. Nur war genau das nicht meine Absicht: „Damon, ich liebe dich! Mehr, als ich es je für menschenmöglich gehalten hätte! Ich versuche nicht, dich zu verletzen. …aber ich kann dich das nicht machen lassen. Nicht, bevor du mit jedem darüber gesprochen hast und dir selbst im Klaren darüber bist." Ich stand auf, wollte gehen, bevor er meine Tränen sah. Dieses Gespräch war für mich beendet, nur schien das bei ihm nicht der Fall zu sein.

„Mit jedem darüber reden…?! Wozu soll das gut sein? Wen interessiert, was die anderen denken und wollen? _Elena!_ "

Er folgte mir bis in den Flur, wo er mich zwischen Tür und Angel einklemmte: „Elena, für mich spielst einzig und allein _du_ eine Rolle. Und wenn ich denke, dass…"

„Und genau das ist das Problem! Du denkst nur an mich, nicht an dich. Was ist das für eine Aufopferungsnummer, Damon? Das bist nicht du und ich will nicht, dass du so wirst. Ich will dich nicht verändern!"

„Mich verändern - ? Ich habe mich bereits verändert, Elena. Ich bin besser geworden, als ich es vorher war, ich bin besser _mit dir_. Du hast mir dabei geholfen, wieso regst du dich jetzt darüber auf? Wieso können wir nicht einmal alles genauso machen, wie wir es wollen? Denn ich will das, ich will –"

Ich schlug mit meinen Fäusten auf ihn ein, um meinem Gefängnis zu entfliehen. Ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun, aber ich fühlte mich in die Ecke gedrängt. Er wollte mich umstimmen und war so kurz davor, dass ich handeln musste. Ich musste verhindern, dass er bei dieser Entscheidung nicht an sich selbst dachte. Kurzerhand duckte ich mich unter seinem Arm hindurch und lief nach draußen. Damon rief meinen Namen, mehrmals, aber ich reagierte nicht.

„Du denkst, du kannst jetzt einfach davor weglaufen? Denkst du, dadurch wird alles besser? Du machst dich unglücklich, Elena, und mich auch. Wieso kannst du nicht akzeptieren, dass ich dich liebe?"

Ruckartig blieb ich stehen. Vielleicht, weil er nun behaupten wollte, dass ich nicht glaubte, er würde mich lieben. Vielleicht aber auch, weil ich gewillt war, ihm die Wahrheit aufzutischen, die er verleugnen wollte.

Er hatte mich eingeholt, als ich mich zu ihm umdrehte: „Ich _weiß_ , dass du mich liebst. Aber ich weiß auch, dass deine verdammte Angst viel größer ist, als deine Liebe. Du hast _Angst_ vor meinem Traum, das ist der Grund. Du hast Angst, dass du die falsche Entscheidung triffst…aber Angst entsteht nur durch Zweifel. Du zweifelst selbst daran, ob es richtig ist und deshalb kann ich nicht zulassen, dass wir das durchziehen."

„Ich habe keine Angst."

„Oh, doch! Die hast du! Du hast Angst, dass du es am Ende bereust. Angst, dass du es vermisst, ein Vampir zu sein. Und du hast Angst, mich zu verlieren."

Inzwischen weinte ich hemmungslos, wusste nicht wohin mit meiner Trauer und meiner Wut. Wie hatte ich mich darauf einlassen können? Wie hatte ich glauben können, dass wir glücklich sein würden? Dabei wurde alles nur schlimmer und komplizierter und dadurch unerträglich. So wie sein Blick, der mir durch Mark und Bein ging: „Ja, ich gebe zu, ich will dich nicht verlieren. Aber ist das so schlimm? Ich will, dass wir zusammen bleiben und das gemeinsam machen. Weil es dann gut werden wird. Weil ich darüber hinweg sehen kann, dass ich auf das eine oder andere verzichten muss, wenn ich mich dafür entscheide. Wenn ich mit dir zusammen sein kann, würde ich über alles hinwegsehen."

„Auch über dich selbst.", ergänzte ich bitter, weil er es nun tatsächlich zugegeben hatte.

„Auch über mich selbst. …aber das tue ich nicht."

Seine Hände waren schneller als meine, hielten mich und verhinderten mein Umfallen und Wegrennen gleichermaßen. Er hatte mich im Griff, so wie ich ihn im Griff zu haben glaubte.

„Ich war für eine lange Zeit ein Vampir, Elena, und es war großartig. Das bestreite ich nicht. Aber ich würde es innerhalb einer Sekunde aufgeben, um dein Ehemann zu sein. Dein Lebensgefährte. Der Vater deiner Kinder…"

 _Mein Traum._ Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Du kannst es nicht nur für mich nehmen."

„Du irrst dich, denn das kann ich. Ich kann es für _uns_ nehmen, okay? Denn selbst, wenn es nicht funktioniert und alles den Bach runter geht, selbst, wenn ich unglücklich und allein bin… Die geringste Chance auf ein perfektes Leben mit dir ist unendlich besser als die Unsterblichkeit ohne dich. Und ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe, Elena. Und dass ich dich lieben werde, bis ich meinen letzten Atemzug auf dieser Erde mache."

Das hörte sich in meinen Ohren an, als könnte es stimmen. Es war so süß und zugleich klebrig wie Honig und wollte mich nicht mehr loslassen. Ich war bezaubert von seiner Wahrheit, die auch meine werden könnte, wenn ich es nur zuließ. Plötzlich wurde ich mir einer Sache bewusst, die schon länger da gewesen war, die ich jedoch erst kürzlich wiedererlangt hatte: „Als ich das Heilmittel genommen habe, habe ich mich an alles erinnert. An jeden Kuss, jede Unterhaltung, jeden Moment. Es war, als würden Millionen kleiner Stücke meines Herzens wieder eins werden." Ich hielt inne, doch er sah mich so erwartungsvoll und gleichzeitig völlig ruhig an, dass ich mir sicher war, ich hatte seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich erinnere mich jetzt wieder…daran, wie wir uns kennengelernt haben, wie wir uns verliebt haben… Wie sehr ich dich nicht lieben wollte, aber es war…es war, als würde ich mich in einer Strömung befinden. Es hat mich _verzehrt_! Und deshalb dachte ich, es würde auch dich so sehr verzehren, dass du nicht in der Lage bist, dich daraus zu befreien. Ich dachte, du könntest dich so sehr an mir orientieren, dass du zwar besser, aber gleichzeitig auch weniger du selbst werden würdest. Es hat mir Angst gemacht, dich in diese Situation gebracht zu haben, in der du für mich und nicht mehr für dich entscheidest. So sollte es nie sein."

„So ist es nicht.", sagte er klar und lächelte: „Aber ich glaube, dass ich diese Strömung nur allzu gut kenne…" Dieses Geständnis brachte so viel Erleichterung mit sich, dass ich beinahe vom Boden abzuheben glaubte. Als wäre ich ein Luftballon, losgelassen und fortgeschickt in die endlosen Weiten des Himmels. Ohne jede Möglichkeit, je wieder zurückzukehren, es sei denn, ich platzte. Und das tat ich, vor Freude.

„Oh mein Gott…ich glaube, du hast mir gerade das schönste Liebesgeständnis aller Zeiten gemacht! Und dann komme ich und fange mit meinen Erinnerungen an und mache das Ganze einfach nur –"

„ _Komplett_. Du fügst es zusammen, Elena, du machst daraus eins. Wir sind eins. Und wir haben ein langes, glückliches, menschliches Leben vor uns."

.

Was mochte ihn beschworen haben, diesen Augenblick?

Erst schien die Erinnerung mir jede Freude zu gewähren, die ich so lange verloren glaubte. Sie schien mich zu der Person zu machen, die ich eigentlich war, indem sie mir gab, was ich mir selbst genommen hatte. Nur sollte es nicht so bleiben. Ich sollte nicht so bleiben, so geliebt, so froh, so _lebendig_.

Damon gab sich alle Mühe, mir an diesem Abend zu gefallen. Ich fühlte mich geborgen in seinen Armen, als er mein Handgelenk biss, um ebenfalls zum Menschen zu werden. Zwar bemerkte ich nicht, dass das Heilmittel mich verließ und stattdessen auf ihn überging, aber der Gedanke kam mir dennoch merkwürdig vor. Die Gefahr, dass jemand anderes gewillt war, davon Gebrauch zu machen, wurde nicht geringer. Nur fürchtete ich jetzt um Damon. Er hingegen schien nichts mehr zu verspüren außer Neugierde. Wie auch ich erinnerte er sich, war ganz benebelt von dem Gefühl, längst vergangene und eigentlich verlorene Sekunden und Minuten seines Lebens zurückzugewinnen. Dass er nun tatsächlich menschlich war, zeigte sich kaum. Vielleicht wollte er aber auch keine Schwäche zugeben.

Wir liebten uns an diesem Abend mehrere Male, wobei es an nichts fehlte. Gefühle, die eigentlich durch den Vampirismus noch verstärkt wurden, schienen nicht schwächer. Stattdessen fühlte ich mich ihm näher als jemals zuvor, als ich meine Hand auf seine Brust legte, das pochende Herz und die Hitze spürte und mit meinen Fingernägeln Spuren auf seinen Armen hinterließ, die noch Tage danach sichtbar sein würden. Es gefiel mir, sichtbar zu sein und zu wissen, dass er sich auch noch morgen und übermorgen daran erinnerte, dass und wie ich mich verewigt hatte. Als wäre das ein Zeichen, dass auch unsere Liebe nun sichtbarer und voller schöner, andauernder Erinnerungen sein würde.

So glaubte ich auch am Morgen danach, verliebt, überglücklich und voller neuer Energie, zuversichtlich auf ein Leben blicken zu können, das meinem Traum nicht näher kommen könnte. Ich glaubte, es würde bis ans Ende meiner Tage so sein, glaubte, ich könnte selbst noch im Tod so fühlen. Stattdessen erwachte ich in einem Meer aus Rot, das nicht von Liebe, sondern von Hass zeugte. Blut, das nicht Zeichen von Menschlichkeit, sondern von Verletzlichkeit und Schmerz und Tod war. Und auch ohne ein Vampir zu sein, roch ich es, metallisch und noch warm. Gleichzeitig spürte ich unfassbare Kälte. Meine Arme wurden von beinahe schmerzhafter Gänsehaut überzogen, noch bevor ich mich überhaupt aufgesetzt hatte. Noch bevor ich den Alptraum erblickt hatte, der mich erwartete. Noch vor der Angst und der Trauer und all den Tränen.

Ich öffnete die Augen, blinzelte in helles, warmes Licht, das meinen Neuanfang verkündigte. Unseren Neuanfang. Morgendliche Müdigkeit überkam mich, dennoch rang ich mich aus den weichen, weißen Laken. Es war noch nicht lange her, dass ich Damon gespürt hatte, trotzdem vermisste ich ihn bereits wieder. Ihm galt mein nächster Blick, der letzte, den ich ihm schenken würde. Ihm und seinem bleichen Rücken, den er mir zugewandt hatte, seinem bleichen, anmutigen Hals. Ich berührte sanft seinen Arm, wollte ihn wach küssen und schreckte zurück. Ein Biss zierte seine Halsbeuge, Leblosigkeit lag in seinen Gliedern. Ich strich über seinen Rücken, drehte ihn ganz herum und sah in zwei leere, starrende Augen, aus denen jegliches Blau gewichen schien. Ein stummer Schrei verließ meine Kehle, eine grausame Erkenntnis ergriff mich. Ich kroch rückwärts, weg von ihm, weg von dem Toten, der da lag. Erst jetzt erblickte ich die blutdurchtränkte Decke, die uns beide bedeckte. Schnell entwand ich mich ihr, verließ das Bett und stolperte, woraufhin ich seitlich zu Boden stürzte. Mein Kopf lag am Boden, ich lauschte, doch die Stille war quälend. Für einen Augenblick glaubte ich, geträumt zu haben. Die Welt war wunderschön, das war sie wirklich. Ich hatte die Sonne gesehen, wie sie mir meinen ersten menschlichen Morgen versüßte und hatte ihre Wärme gespürt. Und nun musste mir diese Trunkenheit vor Glück zu Kopf gestiegen sein. Wieder erhob ich mich, nun langsamer, ganz leise. Diesmal war der Schrei zu hören, mehr noch, ließ mein eigenes Trommelfell erzittern. Ich fühlte mich benebelt, gar taub und unfähig, zu stehen. Als ich Damon betrachtete, wie er da lag, menschlich, sterblich, tot, wich jedes Leben aus meiner Brust. Meine Tränen fielen auf sein Haar, als ich mich zu ihm wagte, sein Gesicht nahm und es an mich drückte. Ich hoffte, er würde erwachen und sagen, dass nun unser gemeinsames Leben begänne. Ich hoffte, er würde wenigstens einen Atemzug machen oder mir sagen, dass er mich liebte, wie er es letzte Nacht getan hatte. Wenigstens noch ein Mal sollte er es sagen, wenigstens noch ein einziges Mal wollte ich seine Stimme hören, sein Lächeln sehen und seine warme Haut auf meiner spüren. Doch was ich jetzt spürte war nur Kälte, Härte. Mein Schluchzen ging in ein Weinen und Schreien über, aber ich war bereits heiser. Die Stimme versagte mir, dafür schlich sich ein Zittern in meine Finger. Nur ganz zart strich ich über seine Stirn, da hinterließ ich eine rote, klebrige Spur. Ich zuckte zurück, betrachtete meine Hände, weinte so sehr, dass ich kaum mehr durch den grauen Schleier blicken konnte. Aber sehen konnte ich es dennoch, all das Blut. Wie es dunkelrot und dickflüssig über meine Handflächen kroch mit dem Ziel, sie ganz darin einzuhüllen. Damon war tot. _Wieso in aller Welt war er tot?_ Wieso er, wieso nicht ich? Ich trug das Heilmittel, allein ich wusste, dass er im Begriff war, es ebenfalls zu nehmen. _Ich_ hätte dort liegen sollen, blutüberströmt und leblos, nicht er! Aber es war zu spät. Mein Leben, mein Traum… _Mein Traum!_ Vorüber, all das war vorüber. Eine Nacht blieb mir vergönnt, eine einzige kurze Nacht...und dieser Anblick, der mich die Flucht ergreifen ließ. Der mich dazu brachte, fortzulaufen, weit fort, bloß weg von diesem Ort, der mir so viel Glück und auch so viel Schmerz bescherte. Ich wusste nicht, wohin, wusste nicht, was ich tun würde, wie es weiter ging, ob es weiter ging. Es konnte nicht weitergehen, dessen war ich mir unumstößlich sicher, als meine menschlichen Beine mich trugen, soweit sie konnten. Irgendwann verlor ich das Bewusstsein darüber, wo ich war und wer ich war. Irgendwann verlor ich den Halt, den Halt in dieser Welt.

Wie hätte ich gehandelt, fragte ich mich, wenn ich es gewusst hätte? Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er nicht einfach so gegangen war? Nicht, ohne etwas zurückzulassen, zu hinterlassen, das mich retten würde. Das mich zurückbrachte, belebte, wie er es stets getan hatte. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, konnte nicht wissen, dass in mir etwas entstanden war, aus Liebe, das wachsen würde. Etwas, das irgendwann in diese Welt kommen und mich wieder lieben lassen würde. Eine Verwirklichung dieser innigen und ewigen Liebe, die zwischen Damon und mir gewesen war und noch bis in alle Ewigkeit bestehen würde. Vielleicht hätte ich ihm dann gedankt, dass er sich für mich und meinen Traum aufgegeben hatte und menschlich wurde, anstatt zu weinen und zu schreien und innerlich zu sterben bei dem Wissen, die einzig wahre Liebe gefunden und auf diese abscheuliche Weise wieder verloren zu haben.

* * *

 _ **Vielen Dank für's Lesen! Wie immer freue ich mich über jede Art von Meinung/Kritik/Review. :)**_

 _ **Liebe Grüße, GriffKillsMe**_

 _ **PS: Ich garantiere nicht für eine 1:1 Übersetzung!**_


End file.
